


Chocolate Pudding

by bulecelup



Series: Pudding Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents & Children, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tapi daaaaaddddd..." Hamish mendesah kesal. Begini nih kalau keinginannya nggak diturutin, dia bakalan ribut sendiri sampai tuntutannya terpenuhi. Tapi John gak semudah itu luluh. </p>
<p>"I said, no. Lagian kenapa harus pudding? Ada apa dengan keluarga ini dan makanan bernama pudding?!" Ujar John, malah random sendiri.</p>
<p>SH/JW+H</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE OKAY. ;v;

"Pokoknya gak boleh, titik!"

 

Hamish bergidik sedikit saat John menyahut kepadanya. Anak umur 9 tahun itu tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidurnya, mukanya merah padam dan hidungnya mampet karena flu. Ya, dia sedang sakit, terkena panas campur pilek. Hamish biasanya jarang sakit, tapi sayangnya setengah teman sekelasnya pada tumbang karena penyakit yang sama; sepertinya dia ketularan dari salah satu diantara mereka.

 

Dan soal kenapa John memarahi Hamish adalah karena si anak susah makan, dia bilang dia cuman mau makan pudding karena makanan itu gampang dimakan.

 

John, sebagai seorang dokter, tidak mengizinkannya. Selain manisnya pudding bisa membuat tenggorokan Hamish semakin gatal, makanan manis itu juga tidak akan membantunya untuk cepat sembuh. Yang ada malah sebaliknya.

 

"Daaaddd...." Hamish memanggil John. Suaranya parau berdengung, nafas saja dia menggunakan mulut saking mampet hidungnya. "Hayolah, satuh cup sajah..." Kata-katanya tercampur dengan hirupan nafas.

 

John menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, yaitu pinggir tempat tidur Hamish. "Tidak, _darling_. Kamu gak boleh makan itu dulu. Sekarang kamu tidur, biar obatnya cepat bereaksi, ok?" Meski merasa jengkel sama sifat anaknya yang keras kepala kala sakit, John tetap sabar menghadapinya. Hamish tidak ada bedanya dengan Sherlock, mereka sama-sama kepala batu. Tapi lebih batu Sherlock, sih. 

 

"Tapi daaaaaddddd..." Hamish mendesah kesal. Begini nih kalau keinginannya nggak diturutin, dia bakalan ribut sendiri sampai tuntutannya terpenuhi. Tapi John gak semudah itu luluh.

 

" _I said, no_. Lagian kenapa harus pudding? Ada apa dengan keluarga ini dan makanan bernama pudding?!" Ujar John, malah random sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pas hamil sama Hamish dulu dia sering memakan pudding. Padahal dia tidak menyukai makanan tersebut! Terus sekarang setelah Hamish lahir, makanan favorit anak itu adalah _bread pudding_ ; yang notabene salah satu jenis pudding juga. Keluarga mereka dihantui oleh makanan kenyal nan manis/asin ini... 

 

Hamish berwajah bingung, gak ngerti ayahnya ngomongin apaan. John batuk secara sengaja, berharap dengan itu Hamish bisa melupakan omongan randomnya barusan. Dia merundukan setengah badannya untuk mencium kening Hamish, kulitnya masih terasa panas di bibir John.

 

"Tidurlah, Hamish. Kalau kamu sudah merasa baikan, nanti dad akan membuatkanmu pudding." Bisik John penuh sayang.

 

Kedua kelopak mata Hamish mau setengah tertutup, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. "Janjih, dad?"

 

"Iya janji." John untuk terakhir kalinya mencium kening Hamish, sebelum menaikan selimut sampai menutupi pundak anaknya, dan perlahan-lahan pergi keluar kamar.

 

Saat mau menutup pintu, John melirik kembali ke arah tempat tidur Hamish. Melihat Hamish bergerumul sedikit dibawah selimutnya mencari posisi tidur yang enak. Dia tersenyum, kemudian berdoa agar panas anaknya cepat turun. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamar dengan satu kali cetikan tangan, dan menutup pintunya.

 

Hamish berada dalam tidur lelap ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. Bayangan hitam tergambar dilantai kamarnya akibat dari cahaya yang datang dari luar pintu. Sosok itu bergerak mendatangi tempat tidur, pandangan matanya jatuh kepada si anak berambut ikal yang bahkan dalam tidurnya agak susah bernafas karena hidung mampet.

 

Sherlock yang baru pulang mengurusi kasus, mencari pergelangan tangan Hamish dibawah selimut. mengecek denyut nadi sekaligus irama nafasnya dari mendengarnya secara dekat. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Sherlock. John sudah memberinya obat dan kompresan kepala, besok pagi demamnya akan hilang; tinggal menyisakan pilek dan tenggorokan gatal buat diurusi.

 

Hamish bergerak-gerak di dalam tidurnya, Sherlock refleks mengusap kepalanya supaya menjaganya tetap dalam kondisi tidur. Dan benar, Hamish melengos terkena sentuhan tangan Sherlock, dia kembali diam dan bernafas tenang. Senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Sherlock, sama seperti John tadi, dia ikut memberi ciuman di kening kepala Hamish.

 

Usai itu tangannya merogoh sesuatu dibalik jaket belstaff-nya.

 

Satu cup _chocolate_ _pudding_ dia taruh di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

 

Setelahnya Sherlock pergi keluar kamar Hamish. Dia langsung disambut muka datar John yang ternyata dari tadi nunggu di luar ruangan, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada; dan wajahnya terlihat jengkel. Sherlock menahan diri tidak mengelus-elus dada karena kaget ngeliat pasangannya nongol mendadak pas dia menutup pintu kamar Hamish.

 

"Kamu terlalu memanjakannya." Kata John.

 

"...bukan aku yang membuatnya sangat menyukai pudding di tempat pertama, John." Balas Sherlock. Berkata apa adanya. 

 

John tertawa, lalu memukul pundak Sherlock dalam _gesture_ bercanda. Peringai itu membuat Sherlock tersenyum. Dia merasakan tangan John bertumpu di lengan atasnya, dan John mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencium pipi Sherlock. Ciumannya dibalas cepat oleh Sherlock yang langsung mengklaim bibir tipis milik John.

 

Mereka berdua sambil berpegangan tangan pergi melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar Hamish. Hujan rintik-rintik terdengar dari luar jendela gedung 221, menghasilkan suara air gemericik yang menenangkan seperti lagu nina bobo.

 

Hari itu terlewati tanpa ada kejadian menghebohkan, selain yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya Sherlock dan John sore itu.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
